Tari'qa's Longing
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: At the crossroads, a simple Troll vendor FINALLY makes his move on a female Tauren Guard. Romance ensues. Short, and to the point. NSFW, Lemon


_Okie, here's my first shot at a story based in the World of Warcraft. Not safe for work, not safe for school, you know the drill if you are a Fanfiction veteran. I've played WoW a lot, and have seen the Crossroads in the Barrens. Both on the Alliance side, and the Horde side. It's a tiny little town in the Barren's region, and is famous for being attacked on a nightly basis by the alliance, usually for no reason. The guards are lvl40, so they stand no chance against a level 70 player. Anyways, this story is about Tari'qa, a troll that lives in the Crossroads as a Trade Supplies vendor. You can find him in game if you look, he's standing by the inn, wearing purple clothes and holding a mining pick. To his 10 o'clock there is always a guard. Sometimes its male, other times its female, sometimes orc, sometimes tauren. This particular story is about Tari'qa and a female tauren guard. Enjoy, and comment if you have a moment. I don't own World of Warcraft, nor any of the characters affiliated with it._

**Story Contains:** _**Different Race Copulation, Doggystyle**_

* * *

**Tari'qa's Longing**

Standing in his usual spot next to Barg, the general supplies orc, Tari'qa sighed. The Barrens was not his ideal place to start a business. Few and fleeting customers, hot every day regardless of rain… Rain just made the ground steam and settled the dust for a few hours, then it was back the way it was. Dry and cracked and featureless. Plainstriders wandered aimlessly in the distance, not really seeming to have any destination in mind. Distant, lone trees and the occasional bush dotted the landscape, but nothing more.

The Crossroads were, as usual, deserted for the day. The hot sun bore down on everyone in the area. Mumbling nonsense to himself about the heat, the wiped his brow and shifted his gaze slowly over to one of the nearby guards. A nameless, female tauren stood at his ten o'clock, a hundred feet away or so, everyday. She was by far more interesting than anything else around the lifeless Barrens. Armored lightly and tied to her post with mental steel, the yellow armor fur reminded him very much of a tiki-esque outfit, but with a tauren wearing the garb instead of another troll. Panting lightly in the head, Tari'qa stepped back into the shade of the main building of the Crossroads, the inn.

Tari'qa glanced over at Barg to see if he was looking, but he was not. Scratching his blue hair with a large, clumsy hand, he sighed aloud. Squatting slowly to rest his knees, he looked over his wears once more. Empty vials, simple wood, all the usual things he sold now and again, along with some simple cooking recipies. The money wasn't worth this heat, he knew, but what choice did he have? Orgrimmar was full of tradesmen, and he simply could not compete. Dusting his hands off on his royal purple pants, he stood erect again, still gazing over at the name-less tauren female. Sure, tauren were big and hairy and rough, but so was he, in certain areas. His mind quickly wandered into darker realms as he wiped his brow again, grinning his jagged teeth into view. The simple thought of mounting her for no reason at all made him shiver. Follow her to the nearby oasis, watch her remove her armor, heh… then show her dah voodoo. Giggling somewhat darkly, he looked over at Barg, whom he'd caught staring at him. "Whut is it, mahn?" Tari'qa said.

"That guard's been eyein' you all day." Barg said softly, pretending to make sure his own wares were straight and on display. "You know her?" He picked at his teeth, not seeming extremely interested even as he said it.

"No mahn." Tari'qa quickly looked over to see if she really was looking at him. Sure enough, one of her large brown eyes was fixed upon him, while the other squinted in the brought sun. It was hard to tell, but sure enough it was true. Tari'qa froze up quite suddenly, not knowing what to do with himself. "Ehhh…" he found himself saying dumbly. She was too far away to speak to, so he put out an arm and raised a foolish hand. Her frame shuddered somewhat, was she laughing at him? He couldn't tell from where he stood, but frowned when she turned her gaze to once more scan the entrances of the Crossroads. Tossing her shoulders, one after the other, she adjusted the grip on her simple heavy axe. "Meh-beh she look meh up aft'a that gahh'd duty of hers, eh?" Tari'qa said mostly to himself.

His heart leapt when she began her usual rounds for the day. Watching her as she made a slow lap around the Crossroads, he found himself short of breath. "Maybe you should talk to her?" Barg's voice was growdy and uneven, but then again most orc voices were.

"Meh-beh so…" Without thinking, he started walking towards her as she turned on her way out of the Crossroads, towards one of the nearby oasis'. Passing the small graveyard, he followed her along the road and finally caught up. "How you doin' mahn?" he offered somewhat lamely.

"Strength and honor," she greeted him somewhat neutrally, though her gaze lingered upon him a spare few moments.

"Where you headin' af'tah standin' d'ere all day?" Tari'qa said, falling in line next to her and matching her pace. She regarded him carefully for a moment, then kept walking.

"I set up camp near one of the oasis, so I can wash and eat in peace each night." She said, her deep tauren voice sounding unsure. "Rather than beat around the bush, why don't you come clean and say why you're following me?"

"Eh!" Tari'qa was caught off guard by her directness. "Ehh, I was ehh…" he didn't seem to have a sentence for her to give an explanation. "Curious." He finally said, making it up as he went. "How heavy is all dat ah'mor you're wearin', eh?" he pointed to the spiked shoulder pads, the foot-wraps, and the heavy-looking axe she carried.

Her face told him she didn't believe him. "Heavy enough." She said, thumping along on her heavy hooves, staying to the road to avoid the onery plainstriders in the far distance. "It has stayed many a blade, and stopped several arrows during the time I've been here at the Crossroads." She looked over at him. "Perhaps, you would try it on?" her tone had turned a little playful as he looked over at her.

"Hyeh heh heheh!" He laughed, waving a hand to say no thanks. "Me t'inks dat you're a few sizes off'a mah size, mahn."

The oasis was upon them and they stopped at a simple little encampment. Near the water and under the canopy of palm trees, it was a safe little lagoon hidden from the sun. She set her pack and axe down. "Urrghhh…" she was happy to be rid of the weight. A dead cooking pit and simple tent told of a simple life-style. "Its good to have half the day to myself, for once." She said to him. "I am only supposed to guard the crossroads for a few months, then I am to report back to Mulgore…" she pointed vaguely towards the mountains to the west, which hid the green tauren-owned lawn from them. Reaching up, she undid the ties of her spiked shoulder guards and let them tumble to the ground. Working her shoulders a bit sorely, she sighed in relief as she sat down heavily, folding her legs.

"You need some help, mahn?" Tari'qa offered a little boldly. Approaching her from behind her put his large hands upon her shoulders. She tensed for only a moment, then nodded. He squeezed her shoulders with some strength, feeling the tenseness there. "You stah'ndin' in one spot all deh, can't be good for yah." He offered her council, nervous to have his clumsy hands upon her dark brown fur. She was sweaty, uneven and clipped from standing and patrolling all day. He could see how the fur was pressed down in certain places from where the armor had been clinging to her all day. He didn't have to move much at all, to get a response out of her. Trying to live in the moment now that he had the chance, Tari'qa ran his hands under the heavy straps of her harness and slid them off and down her shoulders. "I seen yah around a lot lately, mahn. Lookin' big in all dat ahmor and wit dat big axe a' yours." His accent was heavy, but his hands were at work to make up for that. Ruffling the fur up from how it had been pressed down, he smoothed it down again. She said nothing, but seemed to approve. A soft, audible moan came from the tauren guard as he came across hardened, tender muscles in her back.

"Mmmmhhh, don't stop…" she leaned forward some, reaching and pulling at the straps that held her fur gauntlets on. Whoever heard of wearing FUR out in the Barrens? She had fur as it was and THAT was hot, why pass it off as trim for armor? Some idiot in Orgrimmar was not very smart when it came to making the standard guard attire for taurens. It felt so good to have most of it off… and even better to have someone's hands on her. It was rather lonely, being a nameless guard in the Crossroads. If it wasn't an up and coming hunter's pet sniffing her inappropriately, it was the waves and waves of Alliance attacking the tiny town for no reason. A second sigh of pleasure worked its way out of her, despite her efforts to muffle it. It had been quite some time before she'd had anyone have his hands upon her, much less like this. A long time of silence went by, and neither said a word. The bright orange sun began working its way down towards the horizon, calling an end to the scorching day once more. The female tauren enjoyed the endless assault of his large, rubbing hands on her poor back, and had been sitting motionless for a long time. She felt his fingers running slowly through her pressed, matted fur, righting it and smoothing it down again. Having received no attention in a long time, it had become stiff and unruly in some places. "M'hhhh…" she said one last time, sitting upright as a signal for him to let go. "Very relaxing…" she purred at him in a deep voice, turning her head and smiling. "I must insist you stay to eat." She didn't give him much room to argue, not that he would have in the first place.

Tari'qa sat on his legs as a guest should, on one of her sitting mats. She stood and began to build a fire. Using her axe and some flint, she caught some dry grass ablaze. The stones around the fire pit kept the fire at bay, and they were soon swathed in orange light as the sun slowly began to disappear behind the horizon. Scratching his blue hair awkwardly, Tari'qa didn't much know what to do at the moment. Searching through his pack he found only his wares. Empty phials, simple wood planks, balls of coarse thread, all of his usual items. Feeling rather useless he poked at the fire with a stick while she set to work making a meal for them both.

Setting up a simple tri-pod for a pot, she tossed in a supply of odd meats, roots, and even a pinch of spice. He could tell she didn't eat like this every night, and must've been throwing on the fat for him, since he was a guest. His cheeks coloring an odd sort of purple, he shifted on his mat when she went to get water from the nearby oasis. Pouring it into her pot, she mixed things around a bit. "It will take some time to cook well." She said to him, standing upright at last. "We should wash." The scent of cooking had not even wafted yet, but Tari'qa stood and obeyed. Taking off his black hand-wraps he tossed them gently to the sitting mat. Stretching and getting the numbness out of his legs, he popped his jaw. This seemed to be going rather well so far, she seemed nice… Following her to the water's edge, he found her not kneeling at the banks, but waist-deep in the water, going out a bit further. She flopped rather uncerimoniously onto her back, sighing at the relief the cool water brought her. "Dust and grime comes away easily, but its good to take a full dip now and then." She said. Tari'qa wondered for a long few moments how she was swimming with all that armor on, then looked over next to him. Her greaves, hoof-wraps, and chest piece all lay in a neat, folded pile a few feet away. She was nude out there in the water.

Swallowing a bit, Tari'qa peeled away his shirt and pants, leaving only his loincloth on before sticking in a toe. After the scorching days the Barrens assaulted them both with, surely a dip in the oasis would be nice. Sinking in as he stepped out, he swam close with caution. It was too dark to see her clearly, but she certainly sounded pleasant. Floating along wherever she would, she lay out on her back with an easy sigh. The faraway fire refused to illuminate her large curves for him to see, much to his disappointment. "You look relah'xed, eh?" he said, smiling a little.

"Yes." She said, mooing pleasantly as she floated along at a slow pace. Now and then her hoof would kick to keep her in motion. "You're very kind, rubbing my shoulders down like that." She said quietly. "I've felt very pent up for a long time, no one out in the Crossroads pays much attention to the guards unless they have business…" inhaling deeply, she exhaled aloud. Tari'qa could tell she was very much relieved.

"Meh-beh you just need more attention, kyeh?" the blue-haired troll said to the tauren guard. "Shoulders can't be deh only place dat's lackin' attention…" he swam a bit closer, gauging her reaction. She didn't look like she minded. Licking his lips nervously, he approached a bit closer, as something wrapped around his ankle and **YANKED! "BLAHH!" **He was pulled under the water with such force it looked as though the oasis had swallowed him up! She righted herself from her lazy floating, looking shocked.

"Where are?" he resurfaced a few feet away, his leg caught in the mouth of a crocolisk! The massive scaly creature thrashed, turning him in a death-roll as she fiercely swam towards the shore. Tari'qa surfaced again, hacking and spitting. Unarmed and with little else to defend himself with, he rammed his tusks into the crocolisk's hide. The effect was minimal, and his result was mild vertigo. Shaking his head quickly he beat uselessly at the creature's head and face. No use was it, as he was turned for another death-roll, slamming against the shallow area's mud and sticks. Running out of air, he beat his face uselessly against the croc's hide, trying to pierce it with his tusks. Tari'qa was suddenly aware of a massive shadow over him. Looking up he gasped with what little air he had. The she-tauren was flying through the air in a might leap, her massive battle axe above her head as the moon made a perfect circle behind her.

**THUMMK!**

The crocolisk hissed its death and went limp as it was hacked into halves. Its strength gone, it had no choice but to let Tari'qa go. Grunting in a brief panic, he freed his leg with only minor teeth marks and scrambled to shore as the oasis turned into a blood bath. The battle axe forced up a mighty wave as she'd landed in the water, but it wasn't over yet. Shouting ferally she struck again and again. Grunting, she hauled the creature's head out of the water and quite simply broke its jaw off. Tari'qa flinched at the sight, squeezing his eyes shut to purge the horrible image from his mind. There was a long silence, followed by a rhythm of clumsy splashes that came near him. The troll looked up at a majestic sight. The nameless tauren guard stood in the moonlight, a massive guardian of the barrens. He'd only seen her stand docilely in the Crossroads, but this was a whole different side of her. "Ehhhh… hahhh… ehhh…. Hahhh…" he could hear himself panting. Her fur was wetted down with both water and blood, and he received a rather nice eye-full of her naked body. Her breasts were large and fur-covered like the rest of her, the curve of her hips very appealing, she wasn't much different than any other female he'd come across, aside from being a tauren.

She heaved her massive axe to rest on her right shoulder, snorting air out her nose at last. "Are you okay? Any body parts gone?" She surveyed him for a long moment. His leg had a few scratches on it, but otherwise he looked okay. Crocolisks did not bite down on their prey until it was dead, she knew. It would drag them down, take them for a few death rolls, then drown them before eating. Luckily for Tari'qa, it had not happened.

There was a long silence of both of them staring at eachother, both short of breath.

"Ah'm okie, yah." He said, panting as he gazed up at her. Blood and a bit of gore dribbled off of her axe as she made her way to shore and stepped onto it at last.

"If you want to leave, I'll understand…" she said, her ears wilted into a somber position. "That was very intense…"

"Nah, we get a'nudda oasis pool, we fine." He said, coming and sitting next to her. She got a large cloth and began wiping the gore from her fur and face. She smiled shyly at him when she saw him watching her naked, her cheeks coloring. "We try again, it be fine, eh?" he shrugged, putting both hands up in a troll expression, "No proh'blem mahn." He pointed to the other side of the encampment to a separate pool. The oasis was like a honeybee hive, with many large and small openings and pools of water. The crocolisk's blood had colored one red, but there were many more to choose from. Getting up and going over to the pot where their dinner was cooking, he peered inside. The concoction was simmering docilely, giving off only the slightest of scents because of the spices she'd tossed in.

"Okay…" she said, mooing softly as she went to the next pool and sank herself in. "Just as I try to loosen up, something else happens…" she complained mostly to herself, sighing quietly.

This pool was much smaller, and had mossy tree roots sticking into it. Standing with both feet on the muddy bottom, it only came up to his chest. Feeling very much at ease after the life-threatening experience and witnessing her ferocity, he floated to tread near her. "Like I said, meh-beh not just dah shoulders need attention, eh?" he said. She was once more on her back, floating slowly along as she went. Reaching out and very much on alert for her rejection of his touching, he put one arm under her upper back and one directly to her rear. She jumped just a little at his handling, but gave a blushing smile. "In dah watah, you as light as a feath'ah!" he pulled her around the water while she lay on her back, showing her what he meant. There was no way on Azeroth he could lift her normally, but in the water, even she could be carried about by a troll like him. Bits of gore and blood came off of her as they floated about. Soon, an odd sheen came to her fur as it danced in the waters. Cleaner than it had been in some time, it danced in the waters.

Righting herself at last, she stood a head taller than him. "Seems you've loosened most of me," she said. "Have you time for another backrub?" she asked. Tari'qa nodded and she turned around. "Its been so long since I've…" she didn't want to end her sentence with 'had anyone's hands on me,' but it was the truth. The troll worked his hands, harder than before, along her massive back and shoulders. The muscles that connected her neck and shoulder-blades ached, and she tensed when he touched them.

Tari'qa nervously looked down. Wearing only his loincloth, it wouldn't be easy to hide his voodoo much longer. All in one day he'd talked with her, they were going to eat, she'd saved his life, she seemed to like his backrubs, and she was currently naked… it was all very arousing. Grunting softly and trying not to get too excited, he was squeezing her shoulders once more when she unexpectedly leaned forward. He held on instinctively, but the resulting motion pressed his body against hers from behind. More importantly, his penis to her inner thigh. The loincloth had moved in JUST the wrong way, letting it slide out into the open and prod her. Freezing for just a moment, his face burning, still holding onto her shoulders, he panted lightly. The silkiness of her wet fur sent a twinge of pleasure through his abdomen. Moaning softly, he leaned on her with a helpless sigh. Rubbing with slow, greedy hands, he examined her sides and hips.

She didn't look back at him, nor did she say anything. They both instinctively knew they wanted this. Leaning against the mossy tree roots, she bent a bit more with a soft moo. Lifting her tail to get it out of the way, she rested her head in her arms, as though she were sleeping. "Mmmmhhh…" it was a pleasant sigh of encouragement.

Flushed and aroused, Tari'qa moved a little to position himself. Pulling his loincloth away at last, he leaned onto her. Wrapping his arms partway around her, he rubbed at her furry hips with a smile. She quivered lightly in anticipation, flushed. They'd only just met, but surely he would… she let out a soft cry as he pressed inside her. Groaning, Tari'qa sheathed himself within her velvety folds. There was a shuddering sigh from both of them, like a floodgate that had finally burst at the seams. Holding her hips firmly, he began a slow, healthy rhythm. Soft grunts went with each motion, along with the sound of splashing water. "Dat's dah voodoo…." He moaned quietly, quivering as the lack of sun made the water turn cooler and cooler around them.

She braced herself against the mossy roots and moaned apprieciatively. She needed this. No, she needed him. Day after day she'd stood in one spot, then made rounds, then stood in one spot, then made rounds. Each day she lay aching and tired and pent up in more ways then one. Truly, after all of his massage and the fighting and then this, she could truly relax. Mooing aloud, she buried her face in her arms, whimpering in pleasure as her breasts bounced in his rhythm. Clutching at the roots beneath her in quiet desperation, it took all she had not to cry out in pleasure, telling the whole region she was being railed at the oasis. Tari'qa rubbed at her rump and thighs, letting her fur slid between his fingers. Her insides were hot and slick, squeezing him harder than anything he'd ever felt. It milked his trollhood, pulling and sucking at him while he moved in and out. Mashing his hips to hers over and over, he heard the wet squelching sounds of the rushing water around them. Moaning aloud, he arched his back as he went on.

She looked out over the night, out of the corner of her eye. Groaning aloud, she watched the moon pass to and from fast-moving clouds. Sighing in pleasure she squeezed her eyes shut as he speared her over and over from behind. Grunting, she spread her legs a bit more. Every thrust, every motion, it worked a slick sweat between them that would not be denied. She mooed loudly, despite herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shuddered as she felt an orgasm washing over her. Snorting through her nostrils, she gasped over and over as she squeezed him rhythmically, her juices pouring forth. "Dear Earthmother!" she cried, then inhaled sharply when she felt him following her in orgasm.

It was a modest few sprays of seed, which would not take root because of their species difference, but the feeling was the same. He moaned loudly, bearing down on her as his thrusts became quick and shallow. Riding his orgasm, he painted her insides white with his juices. "Hahhh….gghhh…" he finally slowed, laying his upper half onto her back. Tired and panting, they lay that way for awhile.

She mooed after a bit, shaking her rump. He slipped out of her, his trollhood hanging limp between his legs now. Stepping back a little, he tried to lean on his knees a bit. Sinking down to her neck in the water, she lay with her back to the mossy roots of the tree. Inhaling deeply, she let out a long, content sigh of relief. Tari'qa, with no support to lean on, feel to his knees, then meekly dog-paddled to be by her side. She moved a massive arm and scooped him up to rest in her lap. The troll lay his head upon her shoulder, resting with a flushed expression on his face. Holding him with one arm, she put a massive hand on his chest comfortingly. Slowly she stroked his chest, her touch so gentle, and she spoke at last. "Our dinner will be ready shortly, then we can relax…"

"Yah mahn…" he murmured, flushed and tired.

* * *

_Well, it was short and sweet and to the point. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll come out with another story as soon as I think of another pairing that sounds interesting. Remember, I will be using in-game, non-player characters. But, not famous ones like Thrall or Miss Proudmoore. NPC's with names are scattered throughout the World of Warcraft. Who will get lucky next? We'll find out soon. Stay tuned, and leave me a review if you have the time._


End file.
